User blog:Planterobloon/Bad Translations
These are how pages would look if they were translated really badly. This uses ackuna.com's Bad Translator. Longer pages may be even worse off, since there's a 250 character limit, and I have to post it in several parts. All grammar and punctuation errors were inserted by the translator. Level 1 is very bad but you can still recognize it if you've read the original. Level 2 only faintly resembles the original. I take requests. Bold is only used for an ability if the colon after the name survives the translation. Apopalypse Bloon Level 1 Apopalypse bloon in BTD6 difficult to follow (expert, extreme, almost never)mentioned problems with the Director. The icon show BTD5 and K normal bloon seems to be a bit bigger. He moves faster than red, but slower than blue, it seems to be the only one in first step 100, I 20,000 times,pop music is not still children, and special skills, who does not care caused a number of times, and . *'Industry ceramic bloons:' you will fly across the screen very quickly when the fish 10 ceramic bloons second for 10 seconds. After he returned in position. *'Some monoclonal antibodies:' fly around the screen faster if ovulation-1 Moab, the second for 10 seconds, then return to the starting position. *'Apopalypse value:' it is responsible for 3 seconds, then fly to the goal of Hyper speed. If you do it 200 times before you reach the goal, he returned to his old job. *'Apopalypse mode of attack: 'the Call, like the lightning, which hits all of the tower to destroy 5 seconds, and management 8 HP damage. '' *''The death, the curse, the curse of the tower of concrete activity 60HP damage. The distribution of level 1 in armour. '' ''Read more *''Even the boss has a lot of time, this is not a Moab-level Bloon and to provide a ceramic Bloon. '' *''This is not the first version of the Gaussian blur 3'' Level 2 This is more than color, the head is difficult to BTD6, it is a high-tech system for the monitoring of difficulty (expert,and Yes, I can say that this is not possible). Code, so that more BTD5 more or less normal color. It's hard to move forward more quickly, so red, but more slowly than blue. It seems to be the only game in about 100. I need 20 000 visits to popular music, but caviar and children, and this is a unique opportunity for some: *''Made of ceramic bloons flight on the screen quickly, if ru ceramic bloons seconds 10 seconds. Then, go back to the old position. '' *''Some of Moab, which flies across the screen very quickly, if Game 1 Moabites, and every 10 seconds. And so, the time has come, to return to its original position. (Surprisingly, this is better than level 1.) *''Apopalypse free, it is about 3 seconds after flying past, super speed. Than 200 times in the past, when he was high, this may be the case, at the end of a long, long time. *''Wet attack within 5 seconds and management 8HP damage, but all in the castle. (Because we wouldn't want it to be outside the castle.) *''Death curse, and, in particular, the castle 60HP damage. The break up of the level 1 buffer memory. ''To get more information'' *''But it can also mean a lot of pop hits, not Moab-class bloon, this is just one of the technical characteristics of the ceramic. '' *''The military version of the Gaussian blur 3'' Level 3 It's more than color overweight category,BTD6 in the area of professional, but otherwise it's almost impossible)if the image Apopalypse BTD5 only a little more than ever the need of color. ''It is faster, a bit of gold, but less than in the blue, because it means that the game 100. Approximately 20 000 visits, music, the father of Alexander the great, each child has a special function that is chosen at random, one time.'' *''A large number of ceramic bloons control the screen very quickly, for example, in the table-10 ceramic bloons every 10 seconds. And then back to its original position.'' *''The production of barley, which flies across the screen quickly when the lever (1), Moab shall be displayed for about 10 seconds. Thus, in order to go back to the old workplace. '' *'Other values :''' 3 seconds, and then, finally, more than the speed of sound. If there are more than 200 times in the past, to return to its original position. '' To be continued! Category:Blog posts